Rory's Accident
by Bublez
Summary: Rory colides into a train on her way to her mom's from Yale. Then Later finds out she is preganant. What will happen? Read to find out. Sorry everybody who thought it was confusing before. Please read it now cause I have fixed it!
1. Rory's Accident

**Rorys Accident**

**Rory gets in a car accident,on her way to her mom's from Yale.Then later finds out she is preganant.But how? Read to find out.**

**"Well I am realy going to miss you guys." "Ror you have only known Sam and I for a month." "I know but do you have any idea what I have to go back to? My Grandma,who will instantly complain about something the moment I walk through her door." **

**Ror gave all of her friends a hug and on the road with Paris she goes.**

**"You know you never let me call you Ror,but suddenly you let your new friends Samantha and August. I don't get it. Are they better then me?" "Hold on my moms calling. Hello" "Hey I was just seeing if you are on your way." " Of course mom Paris and I will be there in like 2 hours." "Oh well just making sure." "You knew this. Did you just call to here my voice?" " Yeah I admit it sorry,well I love you,we will see you later." "I love you to,bye. Wait who is we?" "You will have to see." "No mom tell me." "Rory train! Rory train! Ahhh!**

**"Where am I ?" "Well your not home,you ran into a train when you were on the phone." "Where am I ?" "Ror Gilmore?" "Yes?" "You seem to be in acoma and will not be able to move out of this bed for about 2 weeks?" "What,what happened,where was I when this happened? Where am I ?" Where is my Grandma?" "Alright you have completly lost your memory,you hate your Grandma." "We were driving down the intrastate and I tried to warn you there was a train crossing ahead,you were arguing or something with your mom then,here we were." "My mom,my mom she said someone was waiting for me with her." "Ok you are so losing it." "No I am not!" "What happened?"**

**One week later.**

**Loralai Gilmore is on the phone with the nurse.**

**"What happened?" "You daughter colided full speed into a train." "So why did I just find out about this?" "Well I believe we tried to phone you." "Oh yes my boyfriend and I were out on vacation,that is right. Well may I talk to my daughter?" "Well actaully your daughter is resting. We will have her call you back afterwards alright,bye." "Thank you bye."**

**One week later.**

**Loralai has arrived at the hospital. With a young man named Randy.**

**"Rory mommy is here,are you ok?" "Hi mom. Where is Grandma?" "You are going crazy,you don't like your Grandma." "Yes, Loralai Gilmore are you the mother I spoke to on the phone?" "Yes I am,is she still in acoma?" "Yes. Well actaully what is causing her action is her pregancy." "That is not possible. MY DAUGHTER IS NOT PEGANANT!!"**

**"Mom who is this nice man?" "This is my boyfriend ,Randy. That does not matter,though. I heard you are preganant!! "No mom,that can not be true."**

**Rory just found out she is preganant.What will she do?**

**To be continued...**

**Please read and review.! :)**


	2. Rory Choice

Countinued...

Rory just found out she is preganant what will she do? Please read.!

"Are you sure it is my daughter Rory Gilmore.?"

"Well you are the only Gilmore's in the hospital."

"It is not possible she is to young and she has not come in contact with a guy to have a child with."

"Well you do have the choice of a human perclamed miscarraige."

"Mom?"

"God you are awake,I love you."

"I love you to,what is happening?"

"Well you are in big trouble missy,here by you are preganant?"

"NO I AM NOT!!"

"Well the nurse said so and there is no way the professional results are incorrect.

You do have the choice of a transfer,where a nother mom carries you baby then, you decide wheter you would like her to keep your baby or, she can adopt it out to a family that can care for it.You can also,have an abortion,where a human perclaimed miscarraige occurs.Or,you may keep it and I will take care of it till you are ready."

"WOW mom first we need to find out who's child I am carrying." "Well it is obvious it is It is that new kid you met.I mean who else?" "But mommy we did'nt you know, so how did this happen?" "Well I do not know but you need to decide because you are 2 months already."

Rory is on the phone with her new best friend telling her the news.

"Samantha-Jane I am having a baby here,stop trying to decide what we will name it!"

Well sorry but now we both will have a kid in college."

"Hell no we won't.If I decide to keep it,it will go to my mom until I am ready.!"  
"Wow sorry Ror but it is exciting!"

"No it is not,Conner (The new guy Rory met at Yale) and I have not even touched like that.I need you to help me choose."

"Between what?"

"Well mom gave me the options,oh wait Conner is calling me back I will call you back when we are done conversating,k,bye."

"Ror honey how is it possible,you can not have my baby you are to young."

"Yes and we have not,you know before."

"Well actaully-"

"Wait just a darn minute,are you trying to say we did?"

"Well yes,over Summer vacation last year,you were drunk,don't you remember?"

"No well I have to let other people know so I love you and I will talk to you later."

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"She hung up on me,well I love you and bye to you to."

"I am back Sam."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said we actaully did do it over Summer vacation last year."

"Well I was not there so I would not know."

"So as I was saying I have the choices of miscarraige,abortion,or a tranfer.?"

"Well I do not know that is something you and Chris have to decide with your mom."

"Speaking of my mom I have to go she is calling,luv ya,bye."

To be countinued ...

Please review!


End file.
